


Super Psycho Love

by abidoodlecat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Horror, M/M, Well damn, i guess not, this was originally supposed to be a oneshot, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abidoodlecat/pseuds/abidoodlecat
Summary: "Nobody will ever come between us again, Phil. I'll make sure of it," Dan said quietly, his voice holding a horrifying undertone to it. Phil backed up, fearful for his life, wincing when he felt his spine collide with the doorframe."Dan, what have you done..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would seriously appreciate feedback on every chapter, as I want to get better and your opinions truly matter to me. :)

Phil had been acting strangely, Dan noticed. He was going out more often, and it was worrying him. He knew that they had told each other that they weren't exclusive, and that they could see other people if they wanted, however neither of them had actually used that privilege out of respect for the other. Or Dan hadn't, anyway. The soft white glow of his laptop screen was the only illumination in the lounge, and Phil still wasn't back from Tesco. But he had a feeling that wasn't really where he went. He picked up his phone, checking for messages, and looking at his lock screen. It was a fanart of all of his favorite video game characters, with him and Phil holding their respective controllers in hand. 

He heard the front door open, and the younger of the two decided that he would ask about it. He turned on the light, to let Phil know he was there, and walked over to the stairs. 

"I can't seem to believe that going to Tesco took so long." Dan said casually, taking two of the bags from him. The pale man sighed, and said.

"Dan, I've been wanting to tell you for a while but I couldn't find the right way." Phil started, placing the bags he held on the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently WIP since I have no time to write and I can't keep this tab on my computer open forever. I apologize for this.


End file.
